Sun's Gone
by Piks3l
Summary: Le titre n'a pas grand chose à voir avec l'histoire, c'est le morceau que j'écoutais. Fic MLP, drame urbain imaginé dans un futur possible des personnages. M parcequ'il y a un peu de sexe et de sang et aussi parce que j'ai le rating sensible.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Voilà une petite fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

_Rarity fumait dans sa voiture en attendant la bonne heure, le bon moment. La fumée s'accumulait dans l'habitacle jusqu'au point où elle du ouvrir la fenêtre pour voir quelque chose. Elle vit son reflet dans le rétroviseur : ses cernes bleutés étaient les cicatrices d'un mal qui la rongeait depuis trop longtemps. Il fallait en finir. Il fallait en finir ce soir. _

* * *

Elle n'en revenait pas. Après toutes ces années, la voilà réunie avec une de ses meilleures amies.

- Fluttershy, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis enchantée de te revoir !

- Moi aussi, Rarity. Répondit Fluttershy en souriant timidement.

- Tu n'as pas changée. Toujours aussi timide.

- Oui...

Cela tenait presque du miracle, Rarity avait quitté Equestria depuis des années pour s'installer à Lalivéro, la grande ville de la mode. Elle volait désormais de ses propres ailes, créant des robes qui valaient des millions et gérant une centaine d'employés rien que dans cette ville. Sa marque était une des plus renommées et personne n'osait remettre en cause la qualité de ses créations. Elle avait enfin réussi.

Mais cette réussite lui avait coûté sa vie paisible d'antan : elle n'avait plus de contacts avec ses anciennes amies. Par hasard, elle eu l'occasion de croiser Twilight lors d'un gala, il y a quelques années. Elles s'étaient promis de se revoir, évidemment cela n'eut jamais lieu.

Et là, après tout ce temps, Fluttershy se tenait devant elle dans son bureau.

- Mon assistante m'a dit que tu venais pour une place de mannequin, c'est vrai ? Tu te relances dans la mode ?

- Oui, j'ai besoin de changer un peu d'air...

- Je comprends parfaitement ! La coupa Rarity. Je vais te trouver ce qu'il te faut dès à présent. Ici, les choses ne traînent pas. Oh ma chérie, tu vas être ravissante !

Les choses sont allées effectivement très vite : Fluttershy fut rapidement projetée sous les projecteurs. Sa silhouette était exposée sur toutes les couvertures des magazines de mode. Fluttershy était devenue la nouvelle égérie de la marque de Rarity.

* * *

Les deux amies étaient resplendissantes vêtues des dernières créations de Rarity. Fluttershy se regardait dans le miroir :

- C'est incroyable le travail que tu fais Rarity...

- N'est-ce pas ? Je suis tellement heureuse que tu puisses en faire honneur. Ton corps est parfait, ma chérie.

Rarity se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Fluttershy. Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux dans le miroir :

- Nous serons les plus belles au bal. Tu verras, chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille, les hommes seront à nos pieds. Les journalistes voudront tout savoir sur toi. Je serai au sommet !

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Fluttershy en rougissant, je suis quand même un peu nerveuse...

- Mais ne soit donc pas bête, tu es ravissante.

Rarity retourna Fluttershy et la regarda dans les yeux pendant un long moment.

- Tu es magnifique Flutter... dit Rarity en la serrant finalement contre elle.

- Tu trouves ?

Le bal était une de ces grandes réceptions mondaines que Rarity adorait. Tout le gotha de la mode était présent avec, bien sûr, la presse qui scrutait chaque mouvement, chaque mot et chaque robe des innombrables invités.

- Oh il y a du monde. Dit Fluttershy en montant les marches recouvertes de moquette rouge.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, répondit Rarity en la prenant par le bras, fait comme moi.

Elle se mit à sourire. Fluttershy en fit autant, un peu mal à l'aise. Rarity marchait lentement en regardant chaque appareil ou presque. Les flashs étaient éblouissants, le bruit des appareils, des fans, des journalistes, tout cela donnait mal à la tête à Fluttershy.

- Rarity...

- Excusez moi, Madame Rarity, dit soudainement une journaliste en s'approchant d'elles, Fashion TV. Pouvez-vous nous parler de votre nouveau modèle ? Elle n'est apparue qu'à quelques uns de vos défilés et pourtant elle semble déjà sur la voie du succès !

- Mais bien sur ! Elle s'appelle Fluttershy...

- Fluttershy, la coupa la journaliste, comment vivez vous le fait d'être devenue la nouvelle star de la mode de Lalivéro ?

- Hiiii...

- Elle est un peu timide... Tenta de rattraper Rarity, veuillez bien nous excuser. Mais soyez certains qu'on entendra encore beaucoup parler de mon amie !

Elles s'échappèrent de l'étreinte de la presse. Rarity entendit encore la journaliste dire : « Rarity compte encore tenir le mystère sur Fluttershy ce qui contribue à la rendre encore plus intéressante. Nous serons ... ».

- Rarity, je n'aime pas ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, _darling_, nous somme bientôt arrivées.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la salle, Fluttershy fut impressionnée par tant de beauté, par tant de luxe réunis. Tout semblait beau, du sol au plafond. Même la nourriture, les gens, les serveurs, tout le monde était beau et ravissant. Elle se sentait écrasée par tant de perfection. Elle regarda Rarity qui semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Déjà, elle se dirigeait vers des connaissances...

- Oh, ça fait tellement, longtemps ! Je vous présente Fluttershy...

Toute la soirée se passa comme cela. Fluttershy était épuisée, la tête lui tournait. Elle avait rencontré trop de gens, serré trop de mains. Finalement, elle pu sortir de l'étreinte de Rarity qui discutait avec un jeune homme blond et se dirigea vers le balcon pour prendre l'air.

La nuit était douce, on ne voyait pas bien les étoiles à cause des lumières de la ville. Cela dérouta un peu Fluttershy. Sur le balcon, il y avait quelques fumeurs, des couples, ...

- Vous venez aussi prendre l'air ?

Un homme sortit Fluttershy de sa rêverie.

- Oui...

Il était en costume et portait une boucle d'oreille verte ainsi qu'une cravate violette. Son visage lui disait quelque chose mais elle ne put dire quoi.

- Je vous comprends, ce genre de gala est terriblement épuisant. Vous en faites souvent ? J'ai l'impression de vous connaître...

- Non, c'est la première fois.

- C'est étrange. Oh, je m'appelle Peaks. Photographe de mode, voici ma carte.

Il lui tendit une carte noire avec des flammes vertes et mauves. Fluttershy ne fit rien.

- Normalement, vous devez la prendre et me tendre la votre, dit Peaks avec un clin d'oeil. J'ai l'impression que vous êtes tout à fait nouvelle dans le milieu.

Fluttershy s'empressa de prendre la carte et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je... Oui... C'est la première fois que Rarity m'emmène dans ce genre de soirée.

L'air amusé de Peaks disparu aussitôt, il prit un air mi-rêveur mi sérieux.

- Rarity est ici ...

Fluttershy ne savait pas s'il lui posait la question ou bien s'il était parti dans sa rêverie.

- D'ailleurs je la vois, arriver, je pense que je dois y aller.

- Fluttershy ! Je te cherchais partout, lança Rarity depuis l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Je dois m'en aller, je suis très contente de vous avoir rencontré.

Peaks ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sourire faiblement et disparu aussitôt au moment au Rarity arriva.

- J'ai vu que tu parlais avec quelqu'un. Qui était-ce ? As-tu pu rencontrer des gens intéressants ?

- Je ne sais pas... Il est photographe...

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, il m'a donné sa carte.

- Peaks ? Oh...

- Tu le connais ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça...

Un voile sombre passa durant une seconde sur le visage de Rarity.

- Mais tout ça, c'est du passé. Viens, nous avons encore des rencontres à faire !

- Fluttershy ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Mais elle n'osa pas demander.

* * *

_Elles étaient rentrées très tard. Déjà, le petit jour pointait lorsqu'elles se mirent au lit. Rarity insista pour que Fluttershy reste chez elles, elles dormirent dans le même lit. _

On sonnait à la porte. Rarity se leva pour ouvrir.

Mais, on n'a pas idée de venir chez une dame à cette heure...

« C'est pour une livraison » entendit-elle à travers la porte. « Une livraison ? Mais qui ? Mais quoi ? ».

Elle ouvrit la porte sur un magnifique bouquet de roses.

- Bonjour M'mam. Dit le livreur. C'est pour... euh... Rarity.

- C'est moi.

- Signez ici, merci. Bonne journée.

Le livreur laissa Rarity plantée devant sa porte, le bouquet à la main, le regard perdu dans le vague. « Mais qui... ». Elle trouva un mot dans le bouquet.

« Bienvenue à Fluttershy. Je pense à toi. Peaks. »

« Cet idiot. » Pensa Rarity.

* * *

- Rarity ? Tu es levée ? Oh mais quel magnifique bouquet ! Qui l'a envoyé ?

- Un admirateur secret, il est pour toi, Flutter.

- Ah ? Il y a une carte ?

- Euh. Non. C'est anonyme.

- Comme c'est gentil.

* * *

Cela devait faire des heures que Rarity travaillait sur cette robe. Ses yeux lui brûlaient dès qu'elle essayait de les fermer pour les reposer. Sa nuque et son dos étaient endoloris par sa position assise. Pourtant, elle ne s'était pas arrêtée. Elle ne devait pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Le défilé était demain et Fluttershy devait porter cette robe.

Finalement, elle y mit le dernier coup d'aiguille. C'était terminé. Elle appela Fluttershy.

* * *

- Tu es magnifique Flutter...

- Cette robe me va à ravir !

Rarity n'en revenait pas : jamais une robe n'avait eu un si beau mannequin. Jamais les dessins des coutures ne s'étaient aussi bien harmonisés avec le corps de la porteuse. C'est comme si cette robe était faite pour Fluttershy et elle seule.

- Tu as fait un travail incroyable Rarity ! S'exclama Fluttershy. Elle est superbe !

- Elle te va comme un gant Flutter...

Fluttershy répondit par un immense sourire. Rarity se sentit fondre, une vague de joie immense la traversait. Elle prit Fluttershy par la main et se mit à danser.

- Fluttershy nous allons renverser tout le monde ! Je suis si heureuse te revoir, de t'avoir, que l'on travaille ensemble !

Fluttershy rougit. Rarity le vit et la prit dans ses bras.

- Oh Fluttershy...

- Rarity ? Tout va bien, tu as l'air bizarre.

- Oh non, ce n'est rien.

- Mais tu pleures ?

- C'est l'émotion... Mentit Rarity.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas que des paillettes et des stars dans cette ville. Peaks le savait bien. D'ailleurs, chaque ville a ses bas-fonds, ses entourloupes, ses criminels. Il avait appris à les côtoyer autant qu'à les détester.

- Alors, t'es revenu ?

- J'ai besoin d'un service. Dit Peaks.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de services que l'on peut demander la nuit au fond d'un bar miteux. Mais Peaks avait besoin d'un de ceux-là.

- Ah ?

Peaks glissa une enveloppe.

- Je t'écoute.

Et Peaks parla.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux mois. Cela faisait deux mois que Fluttershy était entrée dans le monde de la mode et deux mois qu'elle était la plus grande star. Elle avait atteint un niveau de popularité que même Rarity ne pouvait pas s'imaginer.

Elle avait dépassé le seuil de célébrité et était devenue une idole.

Ce que Rarity avait toujours voulu.

Elle n'habitait plus avec Rarity, elle vivait dans un chic appartement au Centre-Ville. On la voyait souvent dans les talk show, dans la presse écrite, sur les panneaux dans la rues, puis aussi dans une série télé. La rumeur courrait qu'elle allait jouer dans un film et que ça allait être un succès. Fluttershy était partout.

Deux mois, que Rarity n'avait plus de nouvelles de son amie. Deux mois, qu'elle avait le cœur qui s'arrêtait à chaque coup de téléphone. Deux mois, qu'elle dormait mal.

- Rarity ?

Deux mois, que les média ne parlaient que de Fluttershy. Deux mois que sa nouvelle collection dont Fluttershy était l'égérie se vendait à une vitesse affolante. Deux mois que toutes les filles voulaient ressembler à Fluttershy. Deux mois que Rarity voyait des fausses Fluttershy partout dans la rue.

- Rarity ? Tu m'entends ?

Deux mois, 8 paquets de cigarettes, une douzaine de bouteilles de vin, trois douches.

- Rarity !

Rarity sortit de sa rêverie. Elle était chez elle, un homme se tenait devant elle. Elle ne le voyait pas bien. Sa vision était encore embrumée.

- Rarity, il faut que tu te ressaisisses.

- Fluttershy...

L'homme accroupi auprès d'elle :

- Rarity, tu ne vas pas bien. Laisse-moi t'aider.

- Laisse-moi.

- Rarity, viens, partons. Comme avant, comme quand on était heureux.

- Laisse-moi, Spike.

- On partira loin de cette ville de fous, on partira à la campagne, dans les montages. On retournera à Equestria.

- Spike...

Rarity se mit à pleurer. Spike la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa la tête.

- Viens, partons d'ici. Ne pleures plus.

- Spike, pourquoi sommes-nous venus ici ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir quitté Equestria ?

Spike ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'embrasser Rarity. Ses lèvres avaient le goût des larmes et de la cigarette.

- Je t'aime.

* * *

C'était les premières années à Lalivéro, Rarity était rayonnante de beauté. Spike s'en souvenait, c'était lui qui la photographiait. Ils n'avaient pas l'argent pour se payer des mannequins alors Rarity créait et posait en même temps tandis que Spike prenant les clichés. C'était épuisant mais le couple était heureux.

Les jours coulaient lentement dans un bonheur quasi parfait. Le parfait cliché du jeune couple.

Puis les choses avaient changées quand Rarity commença à avoir du succès, elle n'eut plus besoin de Spike comme photographe. Les mannequins avaient déjà le leur ou bien ne voulaient pas shooter avec lui. Rarity du s'y contraindre.

Peu à peu, le couple se divisa d'abord dans les activités puis dans la vie. Spike vivait la nuit, Rarity le jour. Ils se croisèrent peu, dès fois à l'aube, dès fois au crépuscule. Un « je t'aime » sur le frigo, une fleur laissée sur le lit, étaient leurs seuls moyens de communication.

Puis les mots se firent plus rares, les fleurs fanèrent.

Le couple divorça un soir d'hiver dans la plus totale indifférence.

Oui, Spike se souvenait. Il prit le nom de Peaks pour ses photos. C'était plus simple pour son boulot et plus prudent pour Rarity, au cas où il ferait une connerie.

* * *

- T'as besoin de quoi comme service ?

- Le genre propre. Un travail de surveillance. Je veux que tu la surveilles. Sa photo est dans l'enveloppe.

- Combien de temps ?

- Le temps qu'il faudra.

- Et je fais quoi ?

- Tu regardes, tu me tiens au courant et surtout, si ça tourne mal, tu l'empêche de faire des conneries.

- Ça va te coûter.

- T'inquiètes. Empêche la surtout de se blesser ou de blesser quelqu'un.

Peaks se leva et sortit du bar. Il monta dans une voiture noire qui l'attendait à l'entrée.

- Tout ira bien ? Demanda Fluttershy.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

L'air frais de la ville lui caressa le visage, la vie semblait plus simple avant. Elle regarda les lumières de la ville s'allumer depuis son balcon.

Le téléphone sonna encore, un quinzième appel. Ou plus, Rarity ne savait plus. Elle fumait. Elle ne répondrait pas.

Elle tremblait de rage. Le salaud. « Comment avait-il osé ? » pensa-t-elle. Elle écrasa sa cigarette sur un magazine qui titrait : « Un nouvel amour pour Fluttershy ! ». Le papier brûla un peu autour du visage de l'homme, juste resta sa cravate mauve.

Elle entendit un toussotement. Un ombre se tenait à l'entrée de son balcon.

- Tu as toujours eu le chic pour des entrées dramatiques.

- Je sais que ça te plaît.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Il m'a contacté.

- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Un service.

- Un service ? Quel genre de service ?

« Empêche la surtout de se blesser ou de blesser quelqu'un ». Ce sont ses mots.

« Imbécile. » Pensa Rarity. Elle ralluma une cigarette. « C'était donc ça que tu préparais .»

- Qu'est ce que je fais ?

- Reste avec moi ce soir.

L'ombre sembla hésiter.

- S'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule. On va dire que c'est en souvenir du temps où on était à Equestria.

L'ombre s'assit à côté de Rarity sans un mot.

- D'ailleurs, ça fait combien de temps ? Continua Rarity.

- J'ai arrêté de compter.

- Ça me manque. Elles me manquent.

- A moi aussi.

- On ne s'imaginait pas la vie comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, loin de là.

- Tu te souviens quand nous sommes arrivés avec Spike ?

- Oui.

- Tout le monde a aidé au déménagement...

- Oui.

- Et du mariage ?

- Aussi.

- Nous étions si belles.

Le soleil était couché sur Lalivéro. Le balcon était recouvert d'ombres seul subsistait la faible lueur du mégot de Rarity. Au loin, des chiens hurlaient.

- Tu te souviens la première fois où nous avons fait l'amour ?

- Toi et Spike ?

- Non, toi et moi.

- Oui.

Rarity écrasa sa cigarette sur le magazine et prit la main de l'ombre. Elle était rugueuse et chaude. L'ombre ne réagit pas. Rarity la serra.

Le téléphone sonna encore. Rarity le laissa sonner. Elle se leva et entraîna l'ombre à l'intérieur, jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

- Fais moi oublier.

- Rarity...

- S'il te plaît. Ce soir. Une dernière fois.

L'ombre ouvrit doucement le chemisier de Rarity, laissant apparaître un soutien-gorge en dentelle. Rarity laissa glisser ses mains dans les cheveux colorés de l'ombre.

- Cela fait tellement longtemps.

Elles s'embrassèrent. D'abord lentement, puis la passion se dessina sur leurs lèvres. Les mains se firent plus baladeuses, les boutons de la chemise de l'ombre sautèrent un à un. Rarity sentit tous les muscles de l'ombre se bander lorsqu'elle lui mordilla l'oreille.

Elles ôtèrent leurs pantalons dans un mouvement et plongèrent l'une dans l'autre.

- Oh, Rain...

- Chut. Lui ordonna l'ombre en l'embrassant tendrement.

Rarity lui sourit avant de glisser sa langue sur le ventre de sa partenaire. Doucement, ses mains voyagèrent entre ses jambes, les doigts se firent agiles. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle glissa vers les monts de Vénus. L'ombre gémit.

* * *

_La pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée depuis plusieurs heures, il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Pas un promeneur n'était assez fou pour mettre le nez dehors par ce temps. "Parfait" pensait Rarity. _

_Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle attendait, elle ne voulait pas les rater. Elle pensa à la fille qu'elle avait laissée dans son lit. A la nuit qu'elles avaient passée. Elle sourit faiblement._

_Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsqu'elle vu un couple sortir du restaurant. _

_« Elle a vraiment bien fait son travail. » Pensa Rarity. Toutes les coordonnées correspondaient. Cela ne pouvait être qu'eux. _

_Elle prit dans son sac à main un objet entouré d'un tissu en velours mauve. Délicatement, elle le déballa. Le canon brillait faiblement à la lumière orangée des lampadaires. Cette arme qu'elle avait prit à l'ombre pendant qu'elle dormait._

_Rarity sorti sous la pluie glacée. Le couple n'avait pas encore bougé, « Ils doivent attendre un taxi » pensait-elle en avançant lentement._

_« Tout est de sa faute. Toute ma vie, j'ai été trop gentille. Elle m'a volé mon fiancé, elle m'a volé mon travail... »_

_« Fluttershy » Dit-elle lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à proximité. La femme se retourna dans un mouvement souple. Un mouvement de mannequin. Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et pointa l'arme à feu sur Fluttershy.  
« C'est fini, Flutter, tout ira bien maintenant. Tu ne seras plus un obstacle. ». Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle appuya sur la gâchette. _

_« Rarity ! NON ! » _

_Le coup était parti, c'était fini. Rarity garda encore les yeux fermés un moment. Elle n'osa pas regarder ce qu'elle craignait. Finalement, Rarity rouvrit les yeux, Fluttershy était debout, immobile avec Spike à ses côtés._

_Au sol, un corps. Ce n'était pas Fluttershy, ce n'était pas Spike. _

_« Rainbow, pourquoi? »_

_Rarity se mit à trembler, des larmes mêlées à la pluie se mirent à couler sur ses joues. « Ça ne devait pas se passer de cette manière. » se dit-elle._

_Elle s'agenouilla devant sa victime. « Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir comme ça ? » Entendit-elle. Le trottoir commençait à se teinter de rouge, les gens sortaient du restaurant. Elle n'avait pas de masque. Fluttershy était en vie. On la reconnaissait. Rainbow Dash était morte. Elle l'avait tuée. C'était un cauchemar. C'était trop. _

_Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle appuya sur la gâchette._

_* the end*_

**Note :** Oui ça finit un peu comme ça. Pour la petite histoire, j'ai commencé avec la fin. Mais celle-ci n'a plus grand chose à voir avec l'idée que j'avais au début. Ahah..._  
_


End file.
